Dingaan Botha
Dingaan Botha is a recurring character in the fourth and fifth seasons. Dingaan is a South African man, that was living in the South Carolina Espheni Ghetto until he escaped. Dingaan is the first accounted man to escape a ghetto, until he helped the entire Charleston ghetto escape. Story Pre-Invasion Dingaan originally lived in Johannesburg, South Africa with his wife Idrissa and son Adeleke working as a power lineman. Dingaan says he lost his wife and son before the invasion however. When Dingaan was digging a pool for the family, he left to answer a phone call and his son fell in the pit and the hole caved in on him, suffocating him. After his wife found out she drank herself to death. He later moved to the United States hoping for a new start. Dingaan mentions having 13 registered hours as a pilot. Post-Invasion When the Espheni started setting up the Ghettos, he found ways to escape from them. However, when he managed to escape, a Black Hornet found him and took him to the next Ghetto. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" Four months after the 2nd Mass was attacked, he observed Tector Murphy and Hal Mason standing up to John Pope who had begun hoarding all the food. Dingaan admired this and decided to help them escape, he met with them one night and told them of his success with escaping the ghettos. He told them their first problem would be taking down the fence. "The Eye" Dingaan put his knowledge of electricity to use and built a faraday suit for Tom so that they could get through the laser fence. He later meets with Tom for the first time, and tells him that his wife and son were killed when the invasion started. "Exodus" At the laser fence, Tom lectures Dingaan on a history lesson about the Mexican army and that Tom is going to use their strategy to ambush the Skitters. Dingaan tells Tom that he should just stay hole up here, but is told that they were going to be mutated soon. While getting ready to put the faraday suit on, a piece of metal falls off the building and breaks Dingaan's hand, Weaver volunteers to go in the faraday suit, but is told he can't by Pope because of his heart condition; Pope tells Dingaan that he will wear the suit, and then is informed on how to plant the bomb. He witnesses Pope climbing the wall and dropping the bag of C4. When the fence is down, he cheers and escapes the ghetto camp. "Evolve or Die" When the former Ghetto Captives take base in a Volm shelter, Dingaan informs Hal that he has a repeating signal on the radio, which is in fact Lourdes informing everyone about Chinatown. Later, during the night he speaks with Hal about lacrosse and rugby. "Mind Wars" Dingaan and Pope scout some of the routes for a way to Chinatown. Dingaan and Pope are spotted by Mechs and barley made it out alive. They reach Hal, and tells them which route on the map they cannot take, and Dingaan mentions that they are trapped and it's only a matter of time. After Shaq informs them that they need a power source to track the Espheni movement, as they cannot use there own recon drones, Hal creates a plan to capture a Mega-Mech. Tector ties a rope to a tree trunk, that crosses over a road to another tree trunk, and when a Mega-Mech comes close to the rope, Dingaan and Tector pull the rope tightly, but the plan failed as the Mech noticed he rope. When the Mech faces Dingaan and the group, Pope drives his pickup truck into the Mech, causing it to fall to the floor and getting the new power source. When they find a new route to Chinatown, when they get close, Hal and Dingaan walk on a hill, and witness the outskirts of Chinatown, and in response Dingaan says there might actually be a safe-zone. "Door Number Three" Dingaan scouts the Chinatown outskirts with the Volm and Hal. While walking, Hal notices something on the moon, and tells Dingaan to look up however does not see anything. They are soon approached by two armed fighters, and Dingaan points his shotgun at them. When Tom and Weaver arrive, they are welcomed into Chinatown, and Dingaan inside, hands a female a wrapped mint. Later, Hal asks whose side does he agree with, but does not answer saying he is an expert on fixing things not on families, people and cocoons. When Hal replies that there are no experts, Shaq interrupts and tells them about the Volm's experience with cocoons and the hatchlings. Later, Dingaan tries to storm the courtyard with Pope, Hal, Maggie, Zack, Niko and most of the 2nd Mass to kill Alexis, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. Dingaan is told to stand guard and not let anyone in to the area were Lexi is cocooned by Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" When preparing for the Espheni attack, Dingaan Botha recruits Denny to accompany him on the scouting mission to find out when the Espheni troops are near. Dingaan and Denny talk about music, but soon are cut off by the sound of the Espheni troops. The two run through the streets, and when Dingaan finds Chinatown residents sitting in the streets he tries to move them, however only convinces two to go back with them as the others believe that the Espheni will not hurt them. Dingaan and Denny soon alert Maggie and Hal that the troops are arriving, and they cover behind a barricade. When the Mega-Mechs are taken out, Dingaan runs back to the centre of Chinatown. When Dingaan and Denny are running through the street, the broken gas line creates a chain of explosions killing many fighters, and Denny jumps in front of Dingaan to protect him. Denny injures her leg during the explosion, and Dingaan carries her back to the centre of Chinatown. Dingaan asks how to stop the bleeding, however her spikes give her the ability to heal, and Denny remarks that Dingaan ruined her favorite pair of jeans. Dingaan covers the remaining survivors they hide in the fallout shelter, Hal asks Dingaan if Maggie is inside, however Dingaan does not know. He is last seen, having stayed outside, guarding the exit. "Til Death Do Us Part" Dingaan helps Shaq fix the unearthed Beamer. When told to, he pulls out a wire from inside the Beamer to try and control it, but cannot. Later, he is handed Mira's whistle, as Tom mentions that it can call Beamers, and later raises the Beamer by blowing on the whistle. "Drawing Straws" In the Beamer, Dingaan tries to find the steering mechanism, but fails to do so, and is soon informed by Cochise that since the beamers are remote controlled, they should be looking for a different way to control it. Outside, a swarm of beamers can be seen following the homing beacon to the moon base. Cochise says he wants to use the subspace communicator to mimic the homing beacon and control the beamer into flying to the beacon. However, provided Dingaan can locate the steering wheel they could hitch a ride to the moon. Inside the beamer, Matt presses a set of glowing dots in the stair that brings up a column of ligaments and he randomly pulls at two of the ligaments, which successfully tilts the beamer on its wing. Dingaan and the others rush in, and Dingaan and Cochise ask Matt and study the mechanics of it. Later, Tom tells the 2nd Mass that he will be flying the Beamer to the moon, however the 2nd Mass disagree, and come up with the idea to draw straws, which Tom disagrees with saying that the best man should fly it. After Pope asks Tom why he thinks he is the best man, Dingaan interrupts saying that he’s logged 13 hours as a pilot, and they agree to draw names out of hollowed out log. After Tom and Ben have been drawn to fly the Beamer, Dingaan shakes Tom's hand as he prepares to leave, and as Tom and Ben go inside the Beamer, Dingaan yells out that something is coming, and the 2nd Mass watch as Beamers fly over, and are randomly destroyed during flight; and soon after watches as Lexi walks through Chinatown to Tom. "Space Oddity" Dingaan appears in the dream which is implanted into Tom Mason's head. "Shoot the Moon" Dingaan is on a recon mission with a team consisting of Denny, Dick and many others. Dingaan recalls that during the mission, he sent Dick and Denny off, and it soon got quiet. Dingaan worked out that it was quiet because everyone was gone, and when he found them they were all stuck to the ground, as of a portable harness farm landing. The team calls for Dinagaan's help, and he tried to pull on fighter up, however a harness injects black fluid into the soldier. Dingaan mentions that the way the fighter looked at him after was like a animal stalking his prey. Dingaan runs off as the team screams for his help. Back at Chinatown, another portable harness farm lands. John Pope goes to investigate and Dingaan tried to pull him back. The fog starts to spread and Dingaan and Pope create a tower of pallets to keep them from getting stuck. On top, the two quickly loose their balance and fall onto the ground, now stuck. Dingaan quotes to Pope while on the ground stuck, "We wouldn't be stuck, if you hadn't run directly in the very thing I told you to run away from. Do you always go stampeding towards things when you have no idea what the risk is?" A harness plants himself ontop of Dingaan, and when it's about to plant himself, Pope bits the cord that connects the black fluid to the harness, killing it. Dingaan and Pope are later saved by Sara. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" Dingaan listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, and now is the time for overkill to finish the war. Dingaan joins Daniel Weaver's team, where they find four mega-mechs, however they are out of juice. Dingaan and John Pope strip the guns off one of them, then go to help Tom Mason's team. Dingaan joins the mission to find the Overlord at the high school, and when they get to the gym the skitters are all hiding under the bleachers, and Dingaan is brought to fire the mega-mech weapon at them. After, he attends Denny's funeral. "Hunger Pains" Dingaan defends Chinatown from the herd of skitters, using the mega-mech arms gun. Later, Dingaan is trying to work on a droid controlled by a remote, to get past the hunger, but cannot make it stay in the air long enough. He speaks with Matt Mason who is also in the room, and after Evelyn grabs blankets tells him that he found her roaming. Dingaan later tells Matt the story of a girl of England he met before the invasion, and he wishes he could've told her that he loved her laugh. After the team arrives back with a truck of food, they get stuck on the pile of skitter bodies, and Dingaan, who got the droid to work flies to over to the truck, and it emits a sonic blast that takes out the skitters. Appearances Quote *"You are not the one wearing a home-made trash-can for protection my friend." - Exodus *Dingaan: "I just don’t like the idea of being buried!" **Tom: "As opposed to everyone else that loves the idea" - A Thing With Feathers Trivia *Dingaan is a fan of rugby and once played on a rugby team. Gallery s04e01_372.jpg Dingaan Hal Exodus S4.jpg Hal-4x02.PNG s04e02_233.jpg s04e03_57.jpg s04e03_173.jpg s04e04_388.jpg Dingaan-Denny-4x07.PNG Dingaan and Sara.jpg s04e06_53.jpg 2ndMass-4x09.PNG Space Oddity, Weaver, Shaw, Dingaan, and Tom S4.png s04e10_229.jpg s04e09_5.jpg s04e12_24.jpg Fallingskies s5e4-800x450 061920151255.jpg Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Season 4 Category:Militia Category:Season 5